Another Werewolf
by poseidonkid2595
Summary: (y/n) your name you are a slytherin werewolf and the marauders befriend you
You looked around the class, it was your last class of the day which was potions with professor slughorn. You weren't able to concentrate on your work, you were scared about tonight, since it was another full moon of trying to hide what you were from everyone.

"Hey (y/n), are you ok?" Your potions partner Severus asked who was a fellow Slytherin

"Yeah, I'm fine, just get this done" You growled before walking off to the store cupboard and picking up some ingredients before going back to the table and start making the calming draught.

At the end of class you ran back to your room to get rid of your stuff, you decided not to go get food it just made you feel worse about everything. You made your way outside as you knew it was easier to be outside before the curfew happened so you wouldn't have to sneak out after. (y/n) exited the dungeons before heading up the corridors and out the main entrance without anyone stopping you, you casually strolled along the grounds keeping your head down trying to hide the shame and hatred over your face about what will happen in another few hours. You collapsed on the ground beside the usual large oak tree which was within the forbidden forest but not to far in that it was completely dangerous, you leaned your head against the tree closing your eyes willing the time to go by faster.

It was a few hours later but you felt the pain starting to come that you opened your eyes and saw the moon glistening up in the sky. Your body started to change in so much pain and you knew that the transition was complete as now a full werewolf. You howled and started off in a run into the woods to get away from the school, until you stopped in your tracks as you heard another howl. You changed direction and headed off towards the howl, what you found would have surprised you if you hadn't been a werewolf at the moment as you saw a werewolf, a large dog, a deer and a rat.

You groaned at the pain from the night before and opened your eyes but found yourself in the infirmary instead of in the forest, worried about how you got here since you always pass out on retransforming back.

"Hi" A voice said beside you, you turned and saw the troublemaker Gryffindor named James

"Why am I here? Why are you here?" You asked worried about what they know

"We met last night out in the woods" James said looking sad "You passed out, Remus does as well when he transforms back, so I carried you and Sirius and Peter took care of Remus"

"Remus is a werewolf?" You asked confused

"Yeah, like you he keeps it a secret" James said "If you want we can help you during the full moons from now on, you don't need to do it alone"

"But you are all Gryffindors and I'm a big bad Slytherin" You said smiling

"We can over come that I think for one night a month, don't you?" Remus said smiling as he stood at the curtain with Sirius and Peter at his back, he sat down on the chair opposite side of James and took your hand squeezing it "You have friends now, true friends"

"Thank you" you said feeling tears run down your face

"Eat some chocolate, it always helps Remus during his day afters especially when he breaks down" Sirius joked smiling making you laugh as you took a bar of chocolate off him

You all sat talking for the rest of the day, and laughing about them all with there terrible jokes and the pranks that they've pulled on teachers and students.

"I don't get why you're always hanging out with those stupid Gryffindors, though I know one of them is a werewolf" Severus said sitting beside you as you both done your charms homework in the library

"What? Are you jealous its not you there friends with?" You smirked

"Of course not, there trouble" Severus said going pale at the horrible thought

"Hey Snivellus" Sirius said as him and James sat down at the table across from you and Severus "Hey big bad Slytherin, thought we'd find you here so we could hang out with you while Remus and Peter are busy"

"Pleasure to see you both again" You said smiling but confused about why the marauders were separated "What are Remus and Peter doing?"

"Oh there being hit on by some Ravenclaws due to them both being quiet and genius which the Ravenclaw girls are totally into apparently" James said rolling his eyes

"Well that's nice" You said feeling your mouth start to dry out and your stomach clench

"Yeah it is, about time we could bully them both about hooking up with some girls" Sirius said smirking

"That's nice but I'm just about to go I have stuff to do back in my room" You said packing up quickly

"Aww well that's a shame (y/n)" James said pretending to look sad as you walked off

You had planned to go straight to your room but your feet carried you to the doors of the Great Hall, and looked over the Gryffindor table before spotting both Remus and Peter. You walked over feeling completely ill, not knowing what to say or to do but you had to do something or you knew you could risk losing Remus as a friend if he got a girlfriend.

"Hey (y/n)" Peter said whose face was bright red at the awkwardness of the girls talking to him

"Hey Peter" You replied before looking down at Remus who was looking at you intently with his green eyes

"Are you ok?" Remus asked concerned because you were so pale

"Yeah, um I was about to go for a walk and thought maybe you'd want to come along" You said nervously but Remus smiled at you

"Yeah thatd be good, Peter I'll see you later" Remus said as he stood up leaving the Ravenclaw girls at his glaring at you for taking Remus away

"When I met James and Sirus and they told me about those girls thought you could do with some help to get away" You said smiling up at him

"How do you know I needed saving?" He chuckled

"Because youre like me, youre scared to be with someone that you could hurt so it's easier to be alone" You said shrugging looking away from him to out over at the forest

"Just because you're the same as me doesn't make it easier to be with you either" He said grabbing your arm pulling you to a stop, as you looked up at him surprised

"I know but you being the same as me, makes me fall in love with you all the same, so I don't need to go through the pain or the worry alone every full moon, but I also love watching you read as small smiles cross over your lips are certain parts of your books, and the way your eyes light up talking about things you love and the marauders" You said just bursting at last with all the feelings you have for Remus coming out as he was looked at you smiling but face bright red

"I love you as well (y/n)" Remus said as he put his arm round your waist pulling you to him and you put your hands on his chest smiling up at him as he bent his head pressing his lips onto yours. You kiss him back moving yours hands from his chest up to his shoulders and run your fingers through his soft brown hair.

"Woo about time" Sirius shouted from behind them making them jump apart with fright

"Pay up Padfoot" James said laughing as Sirius slipped a galleon into his hand

"You were betting on us?" You asked laughing

"Yeah since we found out that you two were more alike than we thought we made a bet about how long it'd be" Sirius said smiling "I bet 5 months but James bet 3 months damn Ravenclaws"

"Well I'm glad they knew how to get us together" You said laughing before pulling Remus back in for a kiss.


End file.
